Closer
by Dr3amsxx
Summary: Gift for @superdotstuff on tumblr. Happy Valentine's Day!


•Closer•

 ** _NINTEN_**

 ** _I FIRST SAW HIM_** in English class. It happened to be a empty seat next to mines and well he sat there. He had a L.A vibe, bright ginger hair, alluring green eyes, raven sunglasses perched on his head. I was immediately attracted to him. But who could blame me the kid was hot.

Earlier the teacher had introduced him to the class, he had a champagne smooth voice, called himself Claus. At first I thought 'wow what a stupid name' but then he looked directly at me with a curious face and I melted right then and there. I knew then I wanted to be closer with him. I wanted him.

 **CLAUS**

 **I WALKED INTO ENGLISH CLASS THAT DAY WITH NOT A CARE IN THE WORLD** I had just moved to Philadelphia. Leather jacket, ripped jeans, pitch black sunglasses on my head like a crown. Heh, what could I say. I was a New York baby, I took my style wherever I went. I walked into the class about 30 minutes late. I mentally prepared myself for seeing adoring eyes around me. Everywhere I went girls (sometimes guys) looked at me like a was a god. But, after a while I wanted something different.

Scanning the class, my sights focused on an adorable ravenette with hypnotic purple eyes. He wore a backwards facing baseball cap, striped red-white-blue shirt, and jean shorts. He stared at me back with red flushed cheeks. I tiled my head slightly, then smirked, walking towards the seat next to him. Maybe he's the one I'll get closer with.

 **NINTEN**

 **I WAS PISSED** _. My handsome desk neighbor was swept away by the most popular girl in school Ana Snow. Oh great turn my new crush into a snobby popular kid why don't you. I had no chance with him anyway. Maybe next time._

 **CLAUS**

 ** _I WAS PISSED OFF_** _. After ogling, Ninten, I think his name was, for the rest of English class, I had been ambushed by a pretty blonde girl who immediately started to flirt with me before I could even get to the purple eyed boy to properly introduce myself,_

"You're new hot stuff? Let me see your schedule and show you around! Why don't you sit with us at lunch!?"

"Uh, sure. Just let me go introd-"

"Okay. Yeah let's go!"

 **NINTEN**

 ** _A COUPLE OF WEEKS AFTER THAT._** _I'm still crushing on him but, I did try hating him with a passion for being Ana's new boy toy at one point but I couldn't. During those couple of weeks he has n ever spoken to me once then suddenly, he asks if I want to hang out._

Giving him my best scowl I answer, "Is this because we've been partnered up for the project in English?"

"No." His low voice replies back

"Why?"

"Because, I want to get to know you better" he slowly backs me into a locker. We were in the hallway going to pick up something for our teacher.

My face heats up quickly turning into a shade of blood red, "Well you've got a girlfriend to hang out with now. You should've tried to be my friend months ago."

"Ana doesn't matter. I don't love her the way everyone thinks. She's a nuisance. All she wants me for is another trophy."

"So? Why should I care?"

"You shouldn't."

 **CLAUS**

 **ANA HATES NINTEN.** Their story is no different from the same high school drama that best friends go through. Ana became popular and Ninten became the social hermit that she loves to humiliate.

That faithful day when I was forced to eat lunch with the blonde brat, I tried grilling her for information.

"So who's the black haired kid with weird purple eyes?" I asked causally

She looked around and glared at the subject of my question and stated in an ice cold voice, "Stay away from him he's a freak! We used to be friends but when high school came I couldn't be seen with a freak like him. You know?"

Following her gaze, I mumured "Yeah.

 **NINTEN**

 ** _SO MAYBE I MAY HAVE MISJUDGED CLAUS_** _, I've been getting closer with him for the last couple of months. I'm not going to lie I've been slowly falling for him. The only downside is that I can't hang around him as much because of Ana._

We had a falling out before high school and we are not on good terms now. I don't wanna share any details.

One day in english class, my ginger haired friend had asked me a question that made my heart pound and my face feel hot.

"Do you want to go to the Spring dance with me?

Laughing nervously I tried to play it off, "Don't you have a girlfriend you should be asking?"

"She has mono. The dance is Saturday. I'd rather go with my best friend if anything."

"But, I'm a boy!"

"So? I'll pick you up at 7."

 **CLAUS**

 ** _'I LOVE YOU.' I THOUGHT AS I STARED DOWN AT THE EBONY HAIRED BOY._**

"Give me your forever Ninten, even if it's just for a while."

I don't know how we ended up like this. He's pinned under me with lidded eyes and a blissful smile. Our lips haven't dared touch. I'm still officially attached to Ana. But right now I don't care.

 **NINTEN**

 **I FEEL LIKE IM FLYING.** I had a magical night at the dance. Claus was the perfect gentlemen. He treated me like was an angel of some sort. He looked dashing in his classic black tuxedo and dress shoes. He even took off his everpresent sunglasses for the night.

After he treasured me all night long I couldn't help myself and whispered to him looking him dead in the eyes with an emotion I can only say is love.

"Stay the night. Even though I know you can't be mines."

I watched his eyes widen as he gave me a curt and drove us back to my empty house.

 ** _NINTEN and CLAUS_**

 ** _I REMEMBER BER BEING CLOSE AND COUNTING THE STARS. I ALSO REMEMBER PROCLAIMING BURNING LOVE._** I could hear both of our hearts pounding. The stars were aligning in his mesmerizing eyes. Both of our faces were beet red before finally our lips softly touched into an innocent kiss. Our lips left innocent graffiti all over one another but, I'm glad we became

 ** _Closer._**


End file.
